Blood of a Blossom
by Rin11334
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Naruto has become the Hokage but he's not himself. When Kakashi and his group are removed from the village what will happen when they are forced to live outside of their home village? pairings KakaSaku, NaruHina, some sasusa
1. Prologue

Hello everyone I'm sorry that this is so late. I mean the last time I updated was a little over a year ago. _laughs worriedly. _Anyway, I kind of got out of the Naruto stage for a while, because of how the real story line of the manga was going. I am really sorry for the long wait. To show how sorry I am, I took the liberty of revising the first four chapters I had up. They were full of meaningless description and even I got tired of it. It was just repeating the same thing that was stated over and over. So this is the revised version. Hope it's easier to understand. R&R =D

(I do **not**own any of the Naruto characters or any place in Naruto.)

I do own- Characters: Daichi, Hitomi, Masaru, Kendo, Rin, and Ren.

-Places: "The Sapphire Lagoon", "Marble Moon Crest Caves"

**PROLOGUE**

Three years ago Team Kakashi went out in search of the youngest Uchiha prodigy. Sadly their efforts were all in vain. When Sasuke had killed Orochimaru they thought he would come back to the village, but he didn't. He wanted to kill his older brother, Itachi, and avenge his clan. Sasuke went out to gain more power and kill his brother. Then, after he killed Itachi, he never came back to Konoha. When they had found him again, he was leading a group of three people who had once all served Orochimaru. With him and the his three followers they made up team Hebi. Sasuke's three subordinates names were Karin, a tracker-nin, Juugo, the one Orochimaru took DNA from and made the curse marks power, and Suigetsu, a missing-nin from the village hidden in the mist.

A lot had happened since the last time they saw Sasuke Uchiha and his group Hebi. Shortly after Tsunade heard of Jiraiya's passing, the last comrade from her old squad, had died during a fight with the Akatsuki, Tsunade retired leaving Naruto in charge. The stubborn, loudmouth blond, Naruto Uzumaki had become the Sixth Hokage.

Naruto had also married one of the Hyuuga prodigy Hinata when they were fifteen, the age that you were considered an adult in Konoha. Naruto and Hinata had a two year old son named Daichi. Naruto was now looked upon as a hero of The Village Hidden in the Leaves after he killed the leader of the Akatsuki , Pain, when the group had attacked Konoha last year. Everyone respected their "Hokage".

Only a few people ever called Naruto by his name anymore. Sometimes he wondered if the people even knew it. Only his friends from when he was a Genin and teachers were the ones who called him by his real name anymore, when he talked to them.

Team Kakashi was still around, and Naruto had given them the important mission of finding and bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. Sakura was also still on the team. She was nineteen years old and had just became a Jounin two years back. She never liked talking about Sasuke after their last run in with him. She had met the group of people that he had used to replaced Naruto, Kakashi, and Herself. She tried not to let it bother her that he had replaced them like he did. That he didn't care about his old village enough to comeback. She had been thinking lately that she should give up on finding him. After all she had moved on and she didn't think of him as much as she used to. Sakura decided that she didn't like the idea of having him as a boyfriend anymore. If he didn't care about the village he could stay away as far as she cared. She also had problems with trying not to worry about Naruto since she never talked to him anymore and sometimes wandered if he was okay. The only way she ever knew if Naruto was well was when she heard gossip or rumors about the Hokage.

Kakashi was still the leader of Team Seven, of course. Kakashi still read his Icha Icha Paradise books whenever he got the chance. He was also still sent on other missions when there were no leads on the Uchiha's whereabouts. He also could be found around a night club that was made about a year ago called, The Sapphire Lagoon. Kakashi went there a lot with Sakura, Yamato, and Sai. He also went to Practice Field 3 during his free time to read or train with Sakura and Sai. He didn't like it when he was given missions and he was put on a different team. Kakashi also hated it when he wasn't on a mission where they were looking for Sasuke or information about him. He hadn't talked to Naruto for along time, since he became Hokage, but not a lot of people talked to Naruto anymore.

Kakashi sometimes wondered if Naruto was purposely ignoring him and Sakura. Kakashi would then brush it off as, Naruto just had a lot of work and couldn't make time to see them anymore… ever.

Tenzou was taking Naruto's place on the team since Naruto was Hokage and couldn't leave the village. Tenzou decided to change his name to Yamato permanently since he didn't like the memories of the name Tenzou, because of Orochimaru. Tenzou also thought it was a good idea to change his name since everyone was used to calling him Yamato and not Tenzou. He was also sent on other missions when they weren't looking for Sasuke. He was with Sai a lot of the time. The two of them had became good friends. He also liked hanging out with Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai at The Sapphire Lagoon, when he wasn't sent on missions.

Sai was still taking Sasuke's place on the team. He was getting better with showing his emotions. Every now and then Sai would give his teammates a real smile. He still called people by nicknames but he changed them so as not to hurt anyone's feelings or make them upset in anyway. When they weren't looking for Sasuke Sai would be put on ANBU missions. He didn't hesitate to say that Yamato, Sakura, and Kakashi were his best friends. He was on friendly terms with Naruto now, but since Naruto never came around them anymore he never had the time to actually become friends with the young blond. He opened up to Yamato first, then Sakura, and slowly he did the same with Kakashi. He enjoyed being with them all at there hangout The Sapphire Lagoon.

Team seven was the closest thing any of them had ever had to a real family and they were all determined to protect each other and help one another with anything they ask.


	2. Chapter 1 The Decision

Well here's the First chapter again… revised so you can understand it better. The grammar issue I use to have is fixed, along with spelling and most punctuation. R&R =D

(I do **not**own any of the Naruto characters or any place in Naruto.)

I do own- Characters: Daichi, Hitomi, Masaru, Kendo, Rin, and Ren.

-Places: "The Sapphire Lagoon", "Marble Moon Crest Caves"

**Chapter 1: The Decision **

It was just starting to get dark outside. Sakura slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. She was headed to The Sapphire Lagoon. to meet up with Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi. She walked down the road looking at the signs on the shops and stores that she passed. Every now and then she would see some one she knew and would wave. Sakura smiled as she passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino was minding the shop now that her mom died. Ino had been her best friend and rival for a long time, so it was common for her to go in and say hello to her blond friend.

Sakura continued to walk down the shopping district as she made her way to the night club. She frowned as she walked passed a particular shop, stopped and stared for a minute. The Ichiraku Ramen shop, It was Naruto's favorite place to eat when they were growing up.

'I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing.' she thought. Thinking back to when the original Team seven, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and herself, would come and eat ramen at Ichiraku after missions. She frowned even more, now that she thought about how things were now. 'Naruto is the Sixth Hokage and Sasuke is a wanted missing-nin.' she sighed and continued walking down the street, Still headed for The Sapphire Lagoon.

"Sakura!" a woman's voice came from behind her. Sakura stopped and turned around to see Temari and Shikamaru. The two of them had moved to Suna last year and got married.

Sakura smiled and waved as they walked up to her. "Hi Shikamaru, Temari. When did you two get back It's awfully late? What brings you back?"

Temari laughed. "It's a long story." she said with a grin.

"It would be a bit troublesome to tell the whole thing." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well we just got back we were on our way to see Naruto since he invited us back. Then we're going to head to Shika-kun's to sleep." Temari giggled. Shikamaru put his hands behind his head frustrated that she was telling the story. "And I'm pregnant." Temari smiled happily.

"Really! That's great, congratulations." Sakura said hugging her friends. Temari giggled like a little kid as she hugged Sakura. Shikamaru only smirked. She had never seen Temari in a giggly mood, in fact she didn't think it was possible. Sakura blamed it on the pregnancy, then looked down at her watch. "It's good to see you two again. I hope we can talk more later. I have to meet with some people right now." She waved as she took off down the road. "Tell Naruto I said hello." she said running down the road.

"Will do." Temari waved.

"She's always troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Grabbing Temari's hand, he led her down the road in the opposite direction from the way Sakura had ran.

Sakura ran around the corner and down the next street stopping in front of, their hangout, The Sapphire Lagoon. She opened one of the double doors and walked inside. Walking inside the club the music was turned up LOUD. The different colored lights swirled around the room as people drank, danced, and chatted. She walked clear to the back of the club passing the dancers and drunken people. She was all the way at the back of the club when she spotted Sai and Yamato at their table. Their table happened to be the very last round booth, in the corner of the room. She walked over and sat down. Yamato moved over on the booth seat so she could sit. It rounded the corner so they all sat on the same cushion.

"Hi Saku." Sai smiled calling her by her new nickname. Coming from him she thought it was ok for a nickname. It was better then the old one he gave her which was ugly dog.

"Hi guys." Sakura smiled back at Sai and Sat next to Yamato.

"Hey Sakura." Yamato greeted her with a grin and a nod. "Kakashi is paying for drinks." Yamato laughed. When the three of them started going to The Sapphire Lagoon regularly, they decided the person who came in last would pay for the drinks.

Sakura giggled as she thought about it. Kakashi was always late for everything. He would probably be late to his own funeral. Surprisingly though they had actually got him to be on time when he came to the Lagoon with them, but from time to time he was late coming to the club. Sai smirked he was thinking the same thing as Sakura and Yamato.

"Well if he starts coming in late again, we'll have to come more often. Free food and drinks for us," he sighed, "Here I was thinking he broke his old habit." Yamato laughed causing Sakura and even Sai to laugh to. Suddenly they all heard someone clear their throat loudly . They all were silent for a minute before they looked up to see who it was. The trio busted out laughing when they saw it was Kakashi.

"What is so funny?" Kakashi ask. Sai scooted over next to Yamato and Kakashi sat down next to him. He had his Icha Icha book out and was reading it like always. Kakashi didn't even look up to see the others, glances at each other and grinning. He closed the book and put it in his pouch. "Well? What _is_ so funny?" he ask emphasizing is. He glared at them with his charcoal black eye, as he realized they were giggling at him .

"Your late." Sakura said simply as she continued to giggled. Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. Anyone else would have cowered in fear at the sight of his now intense glare. However the glare only caused the three of them to snicker and hold back even more laughter.

"I'm late?" he put his hand on his chin as if he were trying to think. "I don't know what could possibly be so funny about that." He said in a mocking tone. "If I recall Sakura, you and the others would always get frustrated with me when I came late. You've never laughed about it before."

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-sempai." Yamato smiled. "You just need to pay for our bill that's all." he chuckled.

"Oh, so your laughing because I have to pay?" Kakashi stated as he waved a waitress over and ordered their drinks. "I'll never understand you people," pausing to think of what to say next. Kakashi said the only thing that came to mind. "So, how's it going?" he ask no one in particular.

"I'm on vacation right now so to speak. I can't go back to work for two weeks because of all the A-rank ANBU mission I've been taking." Sai sunk into the seat. He loved his job and hated it when he got the holidays off or was sent on a mandatory vacation.

"You should be happy about that, Sai." Yamato punched his arm playfully. "Well. the same old stuff has happened for me." Yamato stated. "I go on normal missions now that I quit ANBU as you know and every now and then I have to go see Naruto to make sure that the nine tail's chakra is in check." the others all mocked him, knowing what he was going to say. When Yamato mentioned Naruto, however they all stopped and waited for him to continue.

Seeing he was done talking, Sakura asked the question that was hanging in the air. "So how has he been?" her face was emotionless.

"He's doing fine I guess. When I'm there I never really talk to him. He only ask how the fox's chakra is and when I'm going to check on him again. Its always quick in and out I'm never there more then five minutes and I hardly get a hello or a good-bye." Yamato frowned. "Why?"

"I never see him anymore. And if I do go to the "Hokage" he never talks to me. Naruto walks right passed me and he doesn't even wave. He acts like I'm not there." Sakura looked at the table. "I'm worried about him." he was her friend, her comrade, and the Hokage, but he was losing point in her book, by ignoring her.

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah I wander what's wrong with him." he looked up at the lights dancing on the ceiling. "I've ask around a bit and found out that he only does that to us." All three of them looked over at him. Then he continued to talk. "Also next week when we are here at the Lagoon, as usual, talking about god only knows what and relaxing with sake and the sound of this loud music, there is going to be a party going on at the Hokage tower." he sat up straight and looked at them all.

Sakura's jaw locked and her eyebrows pushed together, Yamato frowned and Sai's eyes became slits as he began to glare into nothingness. Kakashi continued with a lower voice then before, but it was still calm. He took a deep breath and closed his eye before exhaling and opening it again. "We are not invited. So don't any of you even think about going." the words seemed to linger in the air for a minute as all of them oozed with frustration.

"Why not! We were his team, his squad. Kakashi-sensei we were his friends! We were on Team Seven together with him and Sasuke, we were there when nobody else was! Why is he doing this?!" Sakura slammed her fist on the table. Yamato frowned at the angry woman next to him.

"So who else isn't invited, Kakashi?" Sai ask knowing the other two wanted to ask.

"That's just it. The normal villagers aren't going, you could have guessed that anyway. Only the ninja in the village are going to be there but, we are the only shinobi that are not going to be attending." Kakashi seethed. The waitress came back and sat the four bottles of sake down on the table along with four small cups that looked like little bowls.

"Does… does he hate use that much?" Yamato asked, twiddling his thumbs together at the thought. They all shook their heads signaling they didn't know.

Slowly one bye one the four of them began to drink there sake while they got ready to eat what ever Kakashi had ordered them. If he ordered them anything besides sake at all.

"So, Sakura how have you been?" Yamato ask trying to change the subject.

"Well I was ask to be Jounin leader of a Genin squad. The squad might passed the graduation test at the academy. I've been watching them and they were the weakest bunch I have ever seen." she laughed taking another sip from her cup. "There is this one boy on the team who is so weird its not funny he is a complete idiot."

"Sounds like someone else I use to know." Kakashi smirked. They were all starting to feel the warm effects of the sake after about fifteen minutes of comparing their old teams against the squad.

"Yeah, only this kid's worse then Naruto ever was. The girl is so quiet she reminds me of how Hinata use to be. She isn't very skilled though and she likes to sit around and do nothing. Her hobby is sleeping and she doesn't get along with ether of the other two. The other boy is just like the first one I told you about, but he likes to show of not just pull pranks." she sighed. "I think I should turn the job down."

"Yeah sound like it." Sai said his face buried in his arm. The sake bottle in one hand the cup in the other. He was obvious every time they drank Sai could not hold his share. "I wouldn't do it. To much trouble considering we are on a constant search to find the Uchiha boy. Right?"

"He's right, we go on the Sasuke search and find missions all the time. We have to follow leads and look for him all the time and it takes more then a few days to look. It takes weeks just to see if a lead is true and by that time he's gone again." Yamato stated taking a swig right out of his bottle, putting the small bowl like cup off to the side.

"Sakura, we've been looking for Sasuke since you were fourteen, five years ago, and in that time we have only been able to find him four times. We still haven't seen him this year so it's about time we run into him again right?" Kakashi laughed. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah a waist of five years to look for him and another seven years training with him at the academy plus the added time you trained him, Sensei." she sighed. "Maybe we should give up on him." she had said it without thinking. Sai was asleep sake in hand, but Yamato and Kakashi both had heard her loud and clear. She was swirling her finger in the sake. "I mean, things have been going fine without him here. It's a waste of time to keep looking for him when we know that we don't stand a chance of bringing him back, and I don't love him any more, I don't care if he ever comes back or if I ever have to see him again." They both looked at her as if she had grown two more heads. She had just confessed that she no longer had feelings for the boy she had given so much of her life's time too. She slowly fell asleep face first onto the table.

"You know I think she's right. We should quite looking for him. It's clear he doesn't want to come back and well we don't want him back. Only Naruto wants him to comeback now." Yamato sighed. "At first everyone wanted him to return. Then it was only the four of us, Naruto and Tsunade-sama, and now it's only Naruto. I think she has the right idea." Yamato stated all this in disbelief that he could state such things. "But, we're your squad, Kakashi-sempai you have to make the decision."

"My decision?" he thought about it for a minute. Thinking hard over the taboo subject of abandoning this mission. "We'll try one more time. For her because I know she wants to see him at least one more time." He glanced at Sakura's now sleeping form. "Also, so Naruto doesn't get mad at us for coming out of nowhere and telling him that we don't care if his so called "friend" comes back. We'll tell him next time we get back from a mission that's Sasuke related, hopefully we wont have to tell him soon or before hand." Kakashi sighed glancing around the room a few times." We'll tell Naruto we don't want to look for him. Just one more mission." he said trying to convince himself then he looked at Sakura who had tears streaming down her sleeping face. "After that, we can all move on completely."


	3. Chapter 2 Party at the Sapphire Lagoon

Here you go the revised chapter two. R&R =D

(I do **not**own any of the Naruto characters or any place in Naruto.)

I do own- Characters: Daichi, Hitomi, Masaru, Kendo, Rin, and Ren.

-Places: "The Sapphire Lagoon", "Marble Moon Crest Caves"

**Chapter 2: Party at The Sapphire Lagoon**

Yamato sat down his drink and looked at the sleeping Sai and Sakura. "I think we should take them home. It is getting late." He said as he picked Sai up. Kakashi moved out of the seat so Yamato could get out. Kakashi walked to the other side of the table and picked up Sakura. He paid for the drinks and Kakashi and Yamato left the club. The music and lights fluttering behind them.

Both Kakashi and Yamato walked down the dark street that led to the apartment district. Yamato was carrying Sai on his back while Kakashi carried Sakura in his arms. Kakashi looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms and felt a slight tug in his chest. Sakura was oblivious to the world around her when she was drunk. Kakashi scanned her figure as he walked. Her body lay limply in his arms, her head lay against his chest and her mouth was parted a little. He felt the tug again.

"Kakashi-sempai?" Yamato's voice rang out drawing Kakashi out of his dream land. Kakashi stopped and turned around giving the younger man a confused look. "This is Sakura's apartment, right?" Yamato pointed to the apartment in front of him. Kakashi mentally hit himself for walking passed it. He walked passed Yamato and up to the apartment. Kakashi gently grabbed Sakura's side pouch and opened it. Inside the pouch he found shuriken, kunai, a pair of black gloves, a hair tie, and her house keys. He pulled out the house keys and gave them to Yamato, since he was holding her bridal style it was a wonder he had even managed to get the keys at all.

Yamato unlocked the door and walked inside. Sai groaned as he was placed on Sakura's couch. Kakashi knew his way around Sakura's house since he use to come over a lot when she was a sick or just when he came to check on her. He carried her into her room, pulled back the covers and laid her down on the soft mattress before covering her up.

"Sakura and Sai are going to have some major hangovers." Yamato chuckled from the doorway. He turned around to leave again, then stopped. "Her birthday is coming up next week isn't it? We should take her someplace nice or surprise her. Naruto is having his party at the tower. We can have are own party for Sakura." Yamato smiled. "Well I'll meet you at the door." he said before turning and heading out into the living room to get Sai. Kakashi looked down at Sakura.

'Twenty years old.' he smirked 'My how you've grown. Eight years seems to go by so fast.' Kakashi looked down at her again and the tug came back. He found himself with his masked mouth hovering over hers. He pulled away like he was going to be burned if he got any closer. 'What am I thinking?' he walked out of the room and closed the door. Following Yamato out of the house after putting Sakura's house key on the kitchen table and locking the door from the inside.

oOo

The day of Sakura's BIRTHDAY.

Sakura walked happily into the Sapphire Lagoon and rushed to the back of the club. She knew that Naruto's party was tomorrow but today was her day, her twentieth birthday and she wasn't going to let him ruin it for her. To boost her positive attitude she had put on a new outfit that Ino had helped her pick out. When she made it to the table table she was shocked to see Kakashi was on time and the fact that he, Yamato, and Sai weren't the only people around the table. Gai, Genma, Anko, and Ino were sitting at the table and the one next to it.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you didn't like the Lagoon, you pig." Sakura smiled addressing her blond friend.

"Come on forehead girl. Today's your birthday, right. There's no way your going to party without me, even if we're at this dump." Ino clapped her hands together and got up to hug Sakura.

"I heard it was going to be fun and lively so me and my snaky baby decide to come." Gai gave her his signature pose the sparkling teeth included, before he was hit in the head by Anko. Sakura smiled at the couple. They were the last people she could think of getting together, but she was happy for them.

Sakura gave a little shriek as she was suddenly lifted of the ground from behind and hoisted up onto someone's shoulders. "It's ok Blossom, I got you." Genma said as he kissed the side of her knee that was by his face. Yamato and Sai laughed. Kakashi sat down something inside him was disparately wanting to rip Genma into millions of pieces at the moment, but he held back.

"Genma you damn pervert! Put me down." Sakura demanded as she tried to get off his shoulders. Ino giggled at the sight. Anko wasn't paying attention to them as she busily ate the hot rolls that a waitress had came by and put on the table.

"Oh, still as feisty as ever." Genma laughed. "That's ok I like you better that way." Kakashi gripped his cup hard in his hand turning his knuckles white.

"Come now Genma. Let her down so we can start this party." Gai grinned. Genma squeezed her upper leg as he helped her off his shoulders. Once she was down she straitened her skirt then turned to him and slapped him across the face. The two tables broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You deserved that one." Anko laughed with her mouth full of food.

"Your lucky she only slapped you." Sai stated casually.

"So how have you been billboard brow?" Ino ask as she pulled Sakura into the seat next to her.

"I've been doing fine. What about you Ino pig?" Sakura giggled.

Genma sat down next to Kakashi. Anko and Gai were at the other table talking with Ino and Sakura. While Sai, Yamato and Genma talked at the booth with Kakashi. Kakashi looked away from the group talking in front of him to glance at Sakura. 'I'm glad that she's having a good time.' as he watched he laugh with the others. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard Genma loudly proclaim.

"I'm going to ask her out." he chuckled as he twirled the senbon in his mouth. "So, you think she'll yes?" Genma ask looking to Sai, Yamato, then Kakashi.

"Who?" Kakashi ask praying to Kami that it wasn't Sakura.

"Hatake?! have you been spacing lately or what?" Genma laughed. Kakashi sent his a glare that would freeze hell over, but Genma didn't seem to notice.

"He's talking about Sakura-chan." Yamato smiled at him from across the table. He turned to Genma. "You never know she might."

"I don't know. I'm not all good in this kind of department." Sai said calmly as her folded his hands and placed his chin on them.

"Not a chance." The three men looked over to see Kakashi ordering his drink. "I have to disagree on this one." he said turning back around to face them.

"What makes you say that Hatake?" Genma ask with a evil smirk. "You think you got a better chance with _my _Blossom?" Genma stated emphasizing the my.

"No, I'm just saying I don't think she'll go out with you." Kakashi said as the waitress came back with his drink. He took a long swig of it.

"Anyway did you bring the gift?" Yamato ask trying to clear the tension that had been forming.

"Yeah, I did." Kakashi said patting his pocket.

"Don't forget we all pitched in on this Kakashi so if she likes it, you can't take all the credit." Genma scoffed.

oOo

Sakura giggled as Ino and Anko traded off stories of their past boyfriends. Gai tried not to pay attention to them but found himself shocked at some of the people they were naming off, and what they had done together. Sakura felt a tap on the should and turned around to see Kakashi. Yamato, Genma, and Sai were all at the other table ginning like the bunch of idiots that they were.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura ask. Fully aware that the other three at the table had stopped their conversation to see what he wanted. He pulled a small gift out of his vest it had wrapping paper on it. She gladly took it from him.

"It's from the four of us." he said pointing at the table of giggling men behind him. They were all holding back laughter. She glared at him a bit as she saw Kakashi's own eye crease showing that he was smiling under his mask. She unwrapped the paper and glared at the corner of the gift she was unwrapping. There were three books in the paper one was orange one was red and the other was green. She glared hard at him as he began to giggle. At the other table the three men couldn't hold in their laughter anymore, their faces were red from holding their breath and tears threatened to leak out of their eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" Ino ask as she saw the glare on her friends face. Anko and Gai tried to look around her shoulders to see what it was. Sakura throw the books at the other table one landing on each of the laughing males heads. They all yelped as they were hit with the books and immediately stopped laughing to grab their heads. Sakura stood up grabbing Kakashi by the neckline of his shirt.

"Was that support to be a joke?" Sakura ask. Ino and Anko were also glaring at him, now that they had seen what he had gave her. The gift had been the three volumes of the Icha Icha Paradise series that Kakashi read. Kakashi froze as he saw all three of the woman glaring at him.

"Yes, Sakura it was just a joke." Kakashi said nervously. He pulled another package from his vest and everyone watched as he handed it to her. Even the boys at the other table stopped rubbing their heads to watch. This one wasn't wrapped up. It was a small, think, rectangular box she gently let him go. Sakura opened the box and had to sit down. She looked over the precious piece of jewelry. It was a silver chain necklace with diamonds in it and at the end of the chain was a round circle piece that looked like her family's crest with the biggest pink diamond she had ever seen inside it. Ino and Anko gasped at the necklace.

"There is no way that those are real." Ino commented completely shocked at the jewelry.

"You guys bought this?" Anko asked as she looked over the necklace again. Yamato, Genma, Sai were froze in their seats but Kakashi nodded and smiled, happy with the reaction he had gotten. Genma got up and slowly took the piece out of the box and placed it around her neck, Trying to take credit for the gift since the four had only bought the books as a gift. Kakashi had bought the necklace without their help. Kakashi obviously had bought the expensive necklace with his own money, since the other three didn't know about the second gift. He moved her hair out of the way so he could clamp the back of it.

Kakashi watched with a blank face as Genma walked around to face Sakura and decided now was as good a time as any to ask her the question that he had said he would.

"So Blossom are you doing anything next week?" Genma ask hopping she didn't while Kakashi was standing a few steps back hoping she did. Sakura looked up at him.

"I don't think so unless we get sent on a mission." Sakura said calmly. "Why?"

"Well," he cleared his throat "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." He took the senbon out of his mouth and gave her a toothy smile and a winked. Sakura thought over it for a minute about actually go on a date with him. She did think Genma was good looking, but she didn't think he was boyfriend material, considering he was one of the biggest perverts she knew aside from Kakashi, Ebisu, and the now dead Jiraiya. Genma's smile widened at the fact she was actually taking the time to think about it. "Don't sweat it Blossom. You don't have to answer right away." he grinned as he sat back down at his other table. Ino smiled before standing up and grabbing Sakura by the arm.

"Come on lets go dance. That's why we went shopping for these new clothes." It was true they had bought new clothes to go dancing in, but Sakura didn't think they would be wearing these outfits at her birthday together. Ino had on a dark blue halter top and a pair of cut off shorty shorts and a pair of new blue high heels. Ino had curled her hair and tied it back in a ponytail. She had on light blue eye shadow on and light blue glitter all over her. Sakura on the other hand had on a red one strapped shirt with a sparkly heart at the bottom right hand side. She also had on a new black skirt with red outlines and silver chains hanging off it that matched her new necklace. She also wore her normal pair of black ninja boots. Sakura had on pink eye shadow and pink sparkly body glitter.

Sakura and Ino raced to the dance floor. Kakashi sat back down at his table. "Well I think she liked her gifts." Yamato stated. Sai nodded in agreement. They all talked what seemed like forever and before he knew it Kakashi was on his fourth large bottle of sake.

"I can't believe that she's actually thinking about going out with me." Genma smirked in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi didn't even notice he was to deep in thought.

'She's actually thinking of going out with him.' he thought angrily. 'Why am I so mad anyway. I don't care who Sakura goes out with or not.' he thought gruffly taking another drink.

"So, Kakashi you think she'll go out with me now?" Genma laughed.

"No…" Kakashi said getting up from his seat wobbly and heading to the door. "…I don't."

From the dance floor Sakura watched as the somewhat angry Kakashi stumbled to get to the door. Obviously he had, had to much to drink. Sakura raced over to Ino who had long since sat back down at the table to also drink her fill.

"See ya Ino. I'll talk to you later." she waved. "Bye Anko, Gai." she waved again before heading to the other table were Genma was chuckling evilly. "Well I'm headed out, see you guys later." she smiled and waved. As she turned to walk away Genma hugged her.

"I'll see you later. Don't forget to think about what I asked you." he said kissing her hand. Sakura blushed at the drunken man as she nodded and headed toward the door. She rushed out the door of the night club. The air smelled nice not like the liquor and beer smell she had just been around, it was clean. Sakura looked down the road. Kakashi was walking slowly toward the apartment district. Sakura ran to catch up to him.

Kakashi saw a shadow closing in behind him. He drew his kunai knife and spun around. Sakura was standing only a few feet behind him. Her eyes never left the kunai in his hand.

"Sorry." Kakashi mumbled as he put the kunai back in its holster. Sakura looked him in the eye.

"Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?" she asked walking up beside him. He nodded and turned around to continue walking. He was mad at her. For some reason, he didn't like the fact that Sakura was even giving that pervert Genma a second thought. He mentally shook his head.

'Why should I care if she starts seeing that pervert?' he growled in this head. 'She is your ex-student, your comrade and friend. You just don't want her to get hurt.' his mind countered. Kakashi noticed that she was following him.

"Is there something you wanted Sakura?" he asked trying his best not to sound to shitty.

Sakura frowned at him. They had been became friends over the years that Sasuke left. They weren't just ex-teacher and student they were best friends and comrades. Sakura, Yamato and Sai knew a lot about the way Kakashi acted when he was mad, confused, happy, and sad. Even if all those emotions looked the same when it came to him, not just because of the mask either. They could just tell. He wasn't fooling her, she knew he was mad maybe even confused and she wanted to help him. Figuring she didn't have anything to say, Kakashi started walking again.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know your not acting like yourself. Please tell me what's wrong maybe I can help." she told him. Kakashi stopped walking, again. The street was dark. They were at the corner of the apartment district and the shop district. He sighed turning around only to have his air supply cut off. The moon was shining on Sakura hitting all her curves in the right spots. The glitter on her body shimmered in the light as did the diamonds on her necklace. Kakashi looked her up and down taking in the way she looked. She gave him a questioning look. As she watched his eyes travel the full length of her body she tensed. 'It's only Kakashi.' Sakura told herself trying to resist punching him like she did Genma.

Kakashi noticed her lips were slightly parted 'I wonder how they would taste.' Kakashi shook himself mentally 'What the hell am I thinking.' he saw her tense and looked away somewhat embarrassed at his own behavior. "Sorry." he said. The anger that had fled his mind as he had took in her features was slowly coming back. "It's nothing, Sakura."

Sakura glared at him and he knew she didn't by it. "I don't feel like talking about it." Kakashi stated coolly. Sakura frowned.

"Okay Kakashi, but if you ever want to talk about it. I'll be here for you." She gave him a reassuring smile as she took a half step passed him before stopping. "Oh, and could you tell Genma I don't want to go on that date. I heard you two are going to see Naruto tomorrow at noon before that party so could you tell Genma for me? I have to go to the hospital and give checkups tomorrow afternoon and I don't think I'll see him in the morning." she grinned. Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He nodded afraid of what he might say if he were to speak. "Can you tell the Hokage I said hi to?" she ask. He nodded again. "Night, Kakashi." she then walked off down the apartment district toward her home.

"Night Sakura." he knew she couldn't hear him but didn't care. Kakashi smiled to himself. Hearing her say she was going to turndown Genma took a load off his chest and he still didn't know why. He shrugged it off. He couldn't wait to tell Genma that she had turned him down, and he was happy for some unknown reason that he was going to be the one to tell him. Kakashi walked down the street and into his apartment content on sleeping peacefully that night.


	4. Chapter 3 Admitting

WOOT WOOT chapter three revised. R & R =D

(I do **not **own any of the Naruto characters or any place in Naruto.)

I do own- Characters: Daichi, Hitomi, Masaru, Kendo, Rin, and Ren.

-Places: "The Sapphire Lagoon", "Marble Moon Crest Caves"

**Chapter 3: Admitting**

The sun was coming up and leaking through the window of a nice and cozy warm red and black bedroom. Sakura grumbled and covered her face as the light hit her eyes. She twisted in the covers as she tried to escape the lights path. BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ. Retreating from the light Sakura's alarm went off. Sakura fell off her bed as the loud screeching noise made it's way to her ears. She lay on the floor for a longtime looking up at the ceiling. 'I set my alarm and the sun wakes me up.' she thought to herself. Sighing Sakura stood up and slammed her fist against the clock making the buzzing noise stop instantly. She had a killer head ache.

She looked at the clock 9:30a.m. she untangled herself from the blanks as fast as she could and placed them back on her bed, before getting up and grabbing a medic uniform from her dresser. Taking the clothes with her, Sakura walked into her bathroom. She placed the clothes on the sink as she decided to take a shower. Rubbing her temples, she applied chakra to reduce the pain she was feeling. She quickly undressed and hopped in the shower. She made sure to scrub every inch of herself.

After Sakura had finished her shower she brushed her teeth, then slipped into her medic uniform. The uniform consisted of a button up white, short sleeved, top complete with a collar and a pocket on the left upper chest, the white skirt went about an inch passed her fingertips and had pockets as well, she also wore her black gloves. She looked at the clock hanging in her living room to see if she had time to eat. 9:56a.m. she shrugged. 'Guess I set the alarm to early. I have almost two hours before I have to be there.' she thought. 'I'll go out for breakfast. Maybe I'll run into Ino.' Sakura grabbed her medic bag and shuriken pouch which held her weapons, house keys and her new necklace. She stepped out of the house and locked the door behind her.

As Sakura stepped out onto the sidewalk, she felt the chill in the air. 'I guess I should have brought my coat.' she shrugged it off and headed down the road toward the shopping district. Sakura was suddenly met with a blast of cool air causing her arms to get goose bumps. She shivered a little and continued walking down the road.

She felt it before she saw it. A jounin vest was suddenly wrapped around her shoulders. Sakura stopped and turned to see who it was. Sakura turned around to see one of the people she didn't like talking to early in the morning.

"You'll get a cold if you don't use a jacket, Blossom." Genma had his hand on her back. He grinned. "So what are you up to, and why this early in the morning?" he ask. Sakura smiled.

"Well I got up a little bit early and decided to get some breakfast before work." she said continuing her walk down the road with his hand on her back. She heard rather then saw Genma smirk.

"If you want, I can buy you breakfast." he smiled. Sakura frowned. "Not like a date of course, Blossom. Just a friendly breakfast together." he said after seeing her expression. Sakura's face cheered up a bit. As she turned her head to face him.

"Sure Genma I would like that." she stated with an ear to ear smile.

oOo

Kakashi was just walking into the shopping district He was suppose to be looking for Genma. They were both needed at the Hokage tower. He suddenly stopped when he saw something that caught his eye. He froze dead in his tracks as a disgusted look began to graced his face under the mask he was wearing. Two figures had caught his eye. One with brown hair and the other with pink. Kakashi took in a deep breath to calm his ever growing nerves. It looked as if Sakura didn't know there was someone walking behind her as she casually walked down the road.

'Why am I getting so worked up? She did say that she was going to turn down his request to date him, right?' Kakashi watched as Genma suddenly made his presence known to the young kunoichi, by taking off his vest and slipping it on her shoulders. Kakashi glared at the back of the mans head from his spot a little ways down the road. He watched as they talked and began walking together. He saw Sakura frown. Kakashi smirked to himself.

'Ha, Genma you idiot I wonder what you did to make her-' his train of thought was lost as he saw her look up at Genma and her frown turn into a big smile. '-to make her smile?!' Kakashi's jaw clinched tightly as a tug similar from the other night once again pulled at his chest. Only this time it wasn't the warm feeling he had before, it was cold and painful. He watched them inter a small shop on the corner of the street that served breakfast. He continued walking down the road trying to ignore what he had witnessed.

oOo

Sakura and Genma had both talked and finished eating and were now waiting for the bill. 'I guess now's the best time to tell him. She straitened herself up in her chair. "Um, Genma."

"Yes, Blossom?"

Sakura fidgeted with her napkin. "I don't think I can make it to that date next week." Genma frowned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, the funny thing is, I was about to tell you the same thing." he gave her a smirk. "I have to help the Hokage with some work."

"Oh, really?" Sakura smiled happy that she wouldn't have to hurt his feelings.

"I know I said this wasn't a date but, we can just count today's breakfast as the date since I don't know how long it's going to take to get some free time on my schedule. If you know what I mean." he winked.

"Sure." Sakura smiled happily. "But I'm sorry to say that this is a one time only thing, Genma." she told him hoping he didn't take any affiance from it.

"It's ok. At least I can say I took you out." he brushed it off as the waitress came to the table with the bill. Genma paid and stood up and pulled the senbon from his mouth.

Sakura stood up to but as fast as she had stood up Genma's shadow floated over her.

"Genma….?"

oOo

Kakashi couldn't help it. His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself hiding out in an ally on the other side of the street from the breakfast house. Kakashi had made it back just as the waitress left to bring the bill. He watched as they chatted and laughed, all the while his anger level was rising. After the waitress brought the bill, he saw Genma pay. Then both Genma and Sakura stood up. His chest tightened as he watched Genma walk over to Sakura and place his hands on her shoulders. Kakashi was seeing red…

oOo

"….what are you doing?" Sakura ask as Genma's hands now rested on her shoulders. She saw him smirk before he moved his mouth to hover over hers then gently place his lips on hers. Sakura stood shock still. She slowly kissed him back. 'I have to admit he's a good kisser, and is that mint toothpaste?' she lost all train of thought as he broke the kiss. He smiled down at her.

"Well, I enjoyed our date." he said as he put the senbon back in it's original spot and they both began to walk out the door. "Even if this is one time only. It was worth it." he gave her the biggest perverted grin that had ever been thrown her way. Sakura rolled her eyes and poked him in the side. Both of them stopped in their tracks to see Kakashi standing in front of them as they exited the breakfast house.

"Yo," Kakashi said calmly lifting his hand as he always did when greeting people.

"Hi Hatake." Genma waved. "You on your way to the Hokage tower already?" he ask looking at his watch. 11:15a.m. Sakura gasped she had been with Genma for a little over an hour and she didn't even know it. She only had forty-five minutes before she had to be at the hospital, which was clear on the other side of town.

"Yeah, I'm head there right now." Kakashi pointed toward the tower. "You coming?" he asked Genma. Genma and Sakura froze. Kakashi sounded calm but there was a bit of an edge to his voice one that a normal person that talked to Kakashi would miss. Both Genma and Sakura had know the man long enough to be able to tell if there was the slightest flaw in his attitude and even so it wasn't easy to tell even for them, but today it was as clear as a bell. The edge was a bit firm and ruff telling them both he was upset about something, very upset.

"Sure thing." Genma said nervously. Sakura took the green jounin vest off and handed it back to Genma. "Thanks. See you later, Blossom." he smiled and walked up to Kakashi. Sakura waved to them both. Genma waved back but Kakashi just began walking toward the Hokage tower only turning back to glare coldly at her. Sakura frowned.

'I wonder what's wrong with him.' Sakura said brushing off the glare, turning the corner and walking the other direction toward the Konoha Hospital.

oOo

Kakashi and Genma had just turned the corner and passed a few buildings before Genma found himself pinned to one. Kakashi held him against the building by the collar of his shirt. Genma's senbon fell from his mouth. He leaned back against the wall trying to shrink away from the glare that Kakashi was currently giving him.

"Hey what's wrong, Hatake?" Genma's shaky voice ask as he tried to maintain eye contact with the man in front of him. Kakashi squinted his eye at him.

"What the hell did you think gave you the right to go anywhere near Sakura?" Kakashi growled. 'What am I doing? It's like I've lost control of my body! It's acting on it's own.' he thought quite frustrated. "Well?" Kakashi ask pushing Genma harder against the building.

"Damn, take it easy man it was a one time thing. Sakura made that quite clear." Genma squeaked as he grimaced at the amount of strengthen Kakashi was applying to his neck.

"Really how so?" Kakashi's voice leaked like venom. Genma swallowed hard.

"I'm telling the truth. It was a one time thing. I kissed her because I knew I'd never get another chance to. I had to take that only chance." Genma growled suddenly getting the courage to fight back, after the realization donned on him why Kakashi was really mad. Kakashi's grip loosened as he thought over what Genma had just said.

"Fine I'll believe you for now. I'll have to talk to her about it later." Kakashi said letting him go.

"You crazy son of a bitch." Genma hissed. "I can't believe you." he said regaining his composure.

"What was that?" Kakashi growled as he felt his fist tightening, by his sides.

"Your jealous aren't you. Your in love with her!" Genma yelled with frustration. Kakashi's whole body tensed and it wasn't hard to tell that Genma had struck a nerve.

"Hmph, It's you imagination. I'm only worried about he health." Kakashi stated.

"Don't kid yourself, Hatake! You think any of us are blind. It was kinda obvious last night at her party." Genma walked up to him and glared at him in the face. "The way you watched her after she walked in. You hardly took your eyes off her." Genma lifted a finger in Kakashi's direction. "And don't lie, I know you weren't thinking of decent things about her, probably more along the lines of a scene out of those Icha Icha porno books you read. And the way you would glare when any man got to close to her on the dance floor. You glared at me last night to when I talked about her. And last off, that necklace." Genma's nose wrinkled up. "It had to have empted out your wallet a hell of a lot, because the four of us went in on the books. You bought the necklace out of your own pocket. You don't just go out and buy something that expensive, for just anyone."

Kakashi's nerves were growing shorter every second Genma continued to rattle on about who he loved or didn't. 'I don't lover her. She's only a friend. I can't love her, there is just no way. What's this blubbering fool talking about.' his mind argued. "Enough. You don't know anything." Kakashi hissed.

"Oh, I know Sakura is one very attractive and might I add fine ass woman. She's single, unattached, and fair game for any man, Hatake." saying this Genma earned himself a glare from Kakashi that he might have caught if he weren't rattling on and on about the subject. "Face the facts Kakashi. She is not yours and unless you do something to change that. That's how it's going to stay." he snarled. "Until then Hatake, she's up for grabs. I'm personally hoping that today's kiss with Sakura wont be a onetime thing like she said. Plus, I'm hoping to get the full package. I want her just as much as you or any other man in Konoha, so get in line Hatake because there are people in front of you waiting to get their own chance with Haruno Sakura..." Genma smirked. Kakashi's mouth was set in a snarl under his mask. He couldn't take it Genma had shot any patients and nerves he had left. He punched Genma square in the face; sending the man crashing to the ground. Genma got up on his hands and knees, and spit a bit of blood out of his mouth before whipping the blood running down his lip with the back of his hand.

"Lets just get to the Hokage tower before we're late." Kakashi said walking off again. Genma gave and evil smile to Kakashi's back.

"Sure thing Hatake. Sure thing." Genma said holding back a laugh at how he could make the Great Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake, Master of over 1000 jutsus…. jealous. He picked his sinbon up off the ground, whipped it off and put it in his mouth.

oOo

Sakura ran into the Konoha hospital at exactly 12:00p.m. "Just in time Sakura." Sakura looked up to see a blond haired woman walk up to her.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed to the ex-Hokage and her ex-mentor.

"Sakura I wish you would stop doing that." Tsunade frowned. "Oh, Shizune is taking over for you today. Don't ask questions and follow me." Tsunade said before Sakura could protest. They both headed out the door of the hospital. Sakura was tempted to ask where they were going and why Shizune was taking over for her at work. The walked in silence down the street. "So Sakura I forgot yesterday was your birthday. Sorry I didn't come see you." Tsunade apologized. Sakura shook her head indicating she didn't care. "So what did you do for your birthday?"

"Well Sai, Yamato and Kakashi normally meet me at that nightclub The Sapphire Lagoon well they decided to surprise me by inviting Genma, Ino, Gai, and Anko. So we danced and had a lot of fun." Sakura smiled. "Oh and they bought me this." Sakura said pulling out the necklace from her pouch. Tsunade looked at it closely. "It must have cost them a lot." Sakura said also looking at the diamonds. Tsunade grinned.

"Maybe not as mush as you may think." Tsunade smiled now as she looked over the silver circle with the pink diamond in the middle. "I don't think it cost him a penny."

"What are you talking about? Is it a fake?" Sakura ask obviously confused. "Genma, Sai, Yamato, and-"

"Kakashi?" Tsunade ask finishing her sentence. Sakura nodded.

"How did you know?" Sakura ask. Tsunade gently took the sparkling piece of jewelry from Sakura.

"It's not fake, there's no doubt about that." Tsunade said holding it up in the light making little crystals of light form on the ground.

"Then what do you mean? I know they wouldn't steal it." Sakura's face looked horrified as she thought about them stealing it.

"No." Tsunade laughed. She turned the necklace over to look at the back. A evil grin spread across her face. "I thought I had seen it before and I have. This is a family heirloom, Sakura." Tsunade giggled as she handed it back to her. "See the crest on the back?" Sakura flipped it over to see a faded out symbol, she couldn't even tell what it was.

"Who's crest is it?" Sakura ask as she looked closer at it.

"That is an old clan, Sakura." Tsunade commented as if trying to hint on it. When Sakura didn't answer she continued. "That symbol originally meant "Fang". As I recall, I remember seeing it when I was around my late twenties. Sakumo had gave it to his wife the day they got married saying that it had been passed down from generation to the next in his family when he and his wife died their son took it in his possession, he was about eight then." Tsunade said reminiscing.

"So who was Sakumo?" Sakura asked quit interested with the story.

"Sakura, you live in this village and you don't know anything about it's history of great shinobi?" Tsunade sighed. "He was "Konoha's White Fang". Tsunade stated loudly. Sakura's head shot up.

"The White Fang? You mean….?"

"Sakumo Hatake, yes. Konoha's White Fang." Tsunade smiled. "And that my dear is one of his family's heirlooms." Sakura continued walking but she was to shocked to say anything.

"Why did Kakashi give me this? It's a heirloom to his family. You can't just go around and give that kind of stuff to people." Sakura frantically told Tsunade.

"Your forgetting that, that man doesn't have any family left." Tsunade told her as they reached the Hokage Tower.

"I know that." noticing Tsunade had stopped she looked up. "What are we doing at the Tower?" Sakura ask placing the jewelry back in her pouch. 'I should give it back to him. It should stay in his family, even if he doesn't have any left.' Sakura thought as she awaited Tsunade's answer, but she did not answer. Tsunade motioned Sakura to follow her as she walked into the Tower.

They walked down the many hallways, and up the flights of stairs. They were silent the whole way up. As they approached the door that lead to the Hokage's office, Sakura heard some people arguing. Tsunade opened the door and the room fell silent. Sakura followed her in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Baa-chan, ever hear of knocking?" Naruto ask loudly. Tsunade glared at the young Hokage and sat down. Sakura looked around the room. Kakashi was sitting in a chair across from Naruto. Sakura sat down in the chair next to his.

"What happened? I thought Genma was coming here to see Naruto-kun with you?" Sakura ask as she looked around the room. Kakashi didn't move, he just settled back in his chair more.

"He did, but we got a mission to search a certain area for Sasuke. So the Hokage sent him out to run errands instead. The two of us are going to have to wait on Sai and Yamato to show up now." Kakashi said calmly looking at the ceiling. He was going to apologize to Sakura for brushing her off that morning, but the moment she started worrying about Genma all thoughts of apologizing went out the door. 'Why does she care about where Genma is?' he thought. 'Oh well, I could care less.' he was becoming a emotional mess in his seat. Fighting his inner thoughts about what Genma had told him earlier. The question had kept popping up since that little argument. Did he love Sakura? He was drawn from his thoughts when Sakura's voice rang out.

"So Naruto-kun how have you been?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Same as always." he said as he shuffled through a few pages of work on his desk. Sakura shifted in her seat. He was doing it again. Pretending that she barely existed.

"So um, how are Hinata-chan and Daichi-kun?" she ask feeling a bit awkward at his behavior toward her. Naruto sighed as she finished cleaning off his desk.

"Why do you do that?" Naruto ask rubbing his forehead.

"Do what?" she ask with a frown.

"That, the questions and the over joyful voice." he breathed deeply.

"I'm just trying to be friendly and start a conversation. I haven't talk with you for ages." she said a little offended.

"I pity the man who comes home to that every day." he said slumping in his seat. "To think I dreamed of being that person once." he laughed. Tsunade was glaring at him. Sakura's hands turned into fist. She hadn't talked to him for over eleven months and this is what he had to say. Sakura opened her mouth to tell him off when someone else beat her to it.

"Some Hokage you turned out to be." Kakashi's voice had that edge to it again. Naruto smirked. It wasn't really an insult, but it had made its point clear to the "Sixth Hokage"

"Out of everyone in the room I though for sure you'd be on my side Kakashi, guess not." Naruto chuckled as he spun in his chair. "So Sakura, you want to talk? Who is the lucky man who does have to come home to your annoying voice and stupid question? I mean there has to be some one. Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Choji, Me and Hinata were all attached, married." Naruto smiled. "So what about you?" Sakura glanced at the ground.

"I'm not seeing anybody." she said in a low voice. Tsunade glanced at Kakashi and gave him a funny look as if to say 'you gave her a family heirloom and your not even going to ask her out' Kakashi squinted his eye at Naruto not even aware of the looks Tsunade was giving him.

"Really that's to bad." Naruto said in sad tone but they knew it was really meant to get under Sakura's skin. "Twenty and you've never had a boyfriend. Un um." Naruto shook his head. Sakura again opened her mouth to tell him off and she was once again beat to it.

"That's her own choice, Naruto. If she doesn't want to jump at the first guy who comes crawling her way she doesn't have to." Kakashi said the edge in his voice was becoming more pronounce. Sakura looked over at Kakashi who was glaring at the Hokage. A blush crept up her face as she realized he was getting mad because of what Naruto was saying to her.

'Why am I blushing it's only Kakashi-sensei.' she thought turning to look at the ground. "It's alright Kakashi-sensei. Naruto's right, it's pretty lame to be at my age and never have a boyfriend." she looked up to see a smirk on Naruto's face. "But that doesn't mean I can't get one. I know of at least two people of the top of my head who wouldn't hesitate at saying yes." now it was her turn. Sakura sent Naruto her evilest smirk.

"Really and who would they be?" Naruto ask leaning over his desk. Tsunade was looking in Sakura's direction also. Kakashi turned his head away and looked out the window. He knew who she was going to say and it was like putting a bolder on his chest and have him trying to breath through a straw. Kakashi kept repeating in his head that he didn't care, she wasn't his. He was bracing himself so as to not do any damage when she said his name.

'Why am I getting so worked up? I know who she's going to say. I don't lover her like he does anyway. I….'

"Well Lee or Genma." Sakura giggled. "They're always asking me out. I actually went on a date with one of them this morning." she put her hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. Kakashi felt the bolder crust ever bone in his body.

"….I just love her more." He growled low in his throat. To low for any of them to hear him, as he admitted his feelings for her out loud too himself.

"Those two? Bushy Brow and the pervert." Naruto chuckled. "Sakura even they would say no after hearing your pointless questions." he laughed. Sakura and Kakashi both felt their anger rising, but for different reasons. Sakura was mad because of the way he was acting, mean, cruel, maybe selfish. Kakashi was mad because he had realized over the time that he had spent with her. That he liked her questions and her random talking, and not two minutes ago had realized that he wanted to be the one Naruto was talking about. Kakashi wouldn't mind being the one to come home to Sakura everyday, wouldn't mind waking up with her ether.

"Listen Naruto you are being rude. That's not the Naruto I remember." Sakura stated.

"The Naruto you knew no longer exists." he said shaking his head.

"If that's the case, we don't need to go look for Sasuke." Kakashi spoke out. All eyes turned to him. Kakashi sat up more. Naruto glared at him.

"What's that?"

"I think it's clear that you are the only one left in Konoha that really cares if he comes back or not." Kakashi said daring to quickly glance at Sakura.

"What are you talking about Kakashi? Sakura and I have wanted Sasuke back ever since he left." Naruto pound his fist on the desk. "Even after me and her were the only ones left. We never gave up and will never give up on him. Right." he turned to look at Sakura. Naruto's lip twitched in anger as he saw Sakura look away. "You have to be kidding me. You gave up on him to?"

"It's clear he doesn't want to return. I say let him stay away if that's what makes him truly happy." Sakura's eye contact with the floor never faltered. Naruto shook his head.

"Well I guess you four have served your purpose as far as your able." Naruto sighed. Tsunade's head shot up as did Kakashi and Sakura's.

"What do you mean they served their purpose?" Tsunade ask standing up.

"Simple. We don't need them anymore. Their only role was to bring Sasuke back and since the don't want to or more like they can't, there's no reason to keep this happy bunch around." Sakura and Kakashi were now standing up with disgusted looks on their faces.

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade ask holding her hand up to them signaling for them to calm down. "You don't plan to drop them from the program do you? They're to good for that they're powerful assets to the village of Konoha!" Tsunade protest.

"No. Actually I was thinking of sending them to a different country. One that might actually need them." he smirked at them. Neither Sakura nor Kakashi remembered Naruto ever being this mean to anyone but his enemies. "Or they can leave the village by tomorrow night. I'll even give you written passes to allow you to leave without being filed as missing-nin, but you won't be able to come back. Feel free to keep your headbands. Though I will want you out of Konoha. I wont want you in the fire country at all. I can get another team to look for Sasuke. So what do you prefer?" Naruto asked as Yamato and Sai came in. they had stood outside the door and listened to every word Naruto had said. Kakashi looked at his squad, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai. Kakashi knew they would all three turn to him for the answer to Naruto's question. Which is why Kakashi was speechless when they all turned to Naruto at the same time and stated.

"Write the passes."


	5. Chapter 4 The Angers of Leaving

Yeah revised R&R =D

(I do **not **own any of the Naruto characters or any place in Naruto.)

I do own- Characters: Daichi, Hitomi, Masaru, Kendo, Rin, and Ren.

-Places: "The Sapphire Lagoon", "Marble Moon Crest Caves"

**Chapter 4: Angers of leaving**

Tsunade and Kakashi couldn't believe what they had just heard. Naruto smirked. Sakura stood up and walked up to the Hokage's desk. Naruto was still grinning as he turned around and pulled out Kakashi and the rest of the teams files. Throwing them on his desk he then pulled out four paper packets. Then his smirk widened.

"You four will have to fill out these packets by tomorrow morning and give them back to me before you leave." Naruto ordered handing the packets to the fuming Sakura. "Your files will either be destroyed or you can take them with you." Sakura yanked the files and packets off the desk.

Sakura took the packets and files and handed them all out to Kakashi, Yamato and Sai who all hesitantly took them. "I'll fill out this damn packet and give it to you first thing in the morning." Sakura growled without turning to look at Naruto and stormed out of the office. Tsunade managed to give Naruto a death glare before she herself left to go defuse the bomb that was Sakura. Sai and Yamato exchanged glances before turning their attention to Kakashi who was staring at the paperwork in his hands. Naruto walked around to the other side of his desk and leaned back against it.

"What's wrong Kakashi? Never been banished before?" Naruto gave an evil chuckle. "Sounds similar to what happened to your father." A small growling noise could be heard from the great Copy-Cat ninja as he continued to stand stiffly. Naruto frowned at the quiet Kakashi. "If I were you, I'd go have fun in Konoha . It will be your last time." he suggested giving a cocky smile before leaving the room. Kakashi gripped the papers tightly in his hands and within a flash he was gone from the office, with nothing but a few green leaves falling from where he had just stood. You couldn't even tell he had been there. With that Yamato and Sai both left to pack their belongings they would be taking and to fill out their dreaded packets.

oOo

Shortly after Kakashi left he stumbled into his house. 'Damn, damn, damn!" he kept repeating in his head. It was almost 2:00p.m. He stomped into his living room. 'My life work, name, pride. It's gone.' he thought to himself as he hastily walked toward his couch. 'Damn it all. what the fuck is going through his fucking head!? damn him he should burn in hell. I bet he's laughing at me right now. stupid basterd.' he though bitterly hating the decision his team had made even more. 'Everything I accomplished, everything I strived for, and every damn thing I love! all burnt up into pieces of shit!' his bitter thoughts raging rapidly as he sat down and sighed. His whole life he had, had nothing but his work as a shinobi. After his mother, father, Obito, and the rest of his old team died. It was all he had left. Now he had nothing but the belongings he would be taking with him, and his team, if they even stayed together after this.

Kakashi got up and headed toward his bedroom closet, once there he roughly grabbed his backpack that he took on overnight missions and threw it on his bed. Kakashi wearily began to pack. He only had three Jounin uniforms so he packed the two of them he wasn't wearing. Next Kakashi grabbed his Icha Icha books and roughly placed them in his oversized bag. He slowly walked into his bathroom and grabbed a few towels and other bathroom items and hesitantly put them in the backpack. Kakashi packed his shuriken, kunai, and a few more items that he thought he might need. Finally he latched his sleeping bag on the bottom of the bag but the more he packed the angrier he got.

Unbeknownst to him, Kakashi forgot one book...the 3rd one...he continues to pack getting more pissed off then he already has. he couldn't understand why though! This was not him. he was always calm and collected...but it just felt like he was being betrayed or something...though in the back of his mind he knew that he was. Naruto had betrayed them with this banishment. Their Hokage had proven to Kakashi that he was completely out of his mind to leave the people who cared the must for him.

oOo

Sakura had barged angrily into her home, Tsunade not to far behind her. Sakura was pissed as she slammed shut the door to her house, knocking off the hinges. The door swung back by the force and nearly hit poor Tsunade in the face. She threw her damned file and the packet violently on the floor in her kitchen, causing the floor it to crack under the pressure. Sakura's shinobi ID picture and aimless written reports about her fell out and scattered on the linoleum. She forced herself to sit down at the table, before she killed someone. Tsunade quietly sat down at the opposite end of the table and folded her hands so she could rest her chin on them. She watched Sakura fume out the ears a bit longer before she began speaking.

"Sakura, I know that your upset. And I'm sorry, I had know idea Naruto could be so cruel now." she sighed when she got nothing as a response from the girl acting like a child in front of her. She continued. "I'll have a to talk with Naruto to see if I can get him to change his mind."

Sakura slammed her fists into her table causing it to crack slightly and the table to rock against the pressure. As she tried to control her emotions but failed.

"No." was all that Sakura had said. as she started standing up. "If YOU want to try and change his mind go ahead Tsunade-sama try," she turned to face her old mentor "But, I will not stay in this place any longer. Not with that basterd around I refuse to." then she left Tsunade as shocked as a kid finding out he can't have a birthday party. Then she went to pack her belongings even though she didn't really want to.

After Sakura left the room Tsunade picked up the files and paper, placing them neatly on the table deciding weather or not to go and talk to Kakashi. Figuring that she should she left to do just that. Sakura stormed into her room slamming the door breaking it like she had her front door but what did she care she wouldn't be living there much longer and so she took off her medical uniform replacing it with her Jounin uniform. She then dug through her closet and picked about 20 good out fits. Deciding that 20 was to may she chose five of the 20. She thought of good outfits to take with her, two of them being jounin uniforms. Then she went to her bathroom and grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, body soap, and other ...personal items... that she would need and Roughly tossed them in her bag...hey a girls has to be ready for any and every thing, right?

When Sakura finished packing she looked at her clock. 4:30p.m. she sighed. 'I wonder what else I should take?' she wondered looking aimlessly throughout the room. A picture caught her eye. it wasn't just any picture...it was the old team 7. She picked it up and stared at it, thinking of her past and what they all had went through. How had she went from so weak and needy to who she was now she didn't know. Just then there was a knock on the door...well the wall. Sakura quickly snapped out of her dream like world and put the picture in the bag. "Hold on! I'll be there in a second." she yelled as she raced to the should be door. Pushing the door out of the way, Sakura was shocked to see Genma there.

"Hey, Blossom. Its been awhile...oh and nice broken door." he said in a melancholy voice. Sakura held the door open for him to come in. Genma quietly walked in and made his way to the sofa. Plopping down he gently patted the spot next to him and waited for her to come over and sit.

"What the hell happened to your face? who did it?" Sakura asked looking over Genma's now bruised and swollen jaw. Genma closed his eyes and smirked remembering the look of envy on Kakashi's face before he got punched that morning. Oh how he loved making him jealousy.

"I guess you could say a mad dog trying to protect his territory." he stated "Or what he wants to be his territory got a good hit at old lovable Genma." he chuckled under his nicely smelling breath. Sakura frowned as she gently began to heal his jaw with her medical ninjutsu. Lightly touching his chin as she pushed chakra from her hand to his jaw.

"Let me guess, you got to friendly with some girl, and her boyfriend beat you for it." Sakura stated with sarcasm. Genma rubbed his jaw after her hand moved away signaling she was done.

"Ah, much better. Your good at guessing, Blossom. You were really close, but no he wasn't her boyfriend." Genma leaned back on the couch and made himself more comfortable. "He's just pretending to be her boyfriend from a distance. At least that's what I think."

"Okay, but you didn't answer my question." he gave her a puzzled look. "Who exactly did that to you?" Sakura asked again, pointing to were she had just healed his poor face.

"Your not going to believe this but that crazy so called best friend of mine, Kakashi did it." Genma said twirling the senbon in his mouth.

Sakura's eyebrows went up at this. 'Kakashi-sensei, he hurt Genma?' she thought angrily. Genma looked around the room. That was nearly unheard of. Kakashi never punched Genma or Gai unless they were training of course. Those three had been his friends for a long time.

"Sorry this wasn't the real reason that I came over. The real reason I came was because I heard the news about your team." he said changing the subject. Sakura frowned and looked at the floor. "Sorry its just, I'm going to hate to see you all leave." Genma gave a forced smile as he put his hand on her shoulder. Also I was suppose to tell you that Ino wants you to head over to the Sapphire Lagoon. She's having a good bye party, of a sorts."

"That sounds like fun." Sakura put on a fake smile for him. Sakura stood up and headed toward her room before she stopped and turned around. "I am done packing. I'm going sign those forms and then I'll be right back and we can go." she smiled as he laid down on her couch. "Feel free to nap while you wait."

"M'kay," Genma grumbled as he drifted of into a sleep like state.

oOo

Dark.

Cold.

Silent.

The dark haired man who had been sitting in his thrown like chair, leaned back making himself look more relaxed. The chair itself was made of stone, as was the rest of his underground hideout. The only light coming form torches placed on the walls around the room. There was a knock on the large door. The sound echoing throughout the large almost empty room. The man sighed as he forced himself to once again sit up straighter before the door slowly opened. A lady with long red hair and glasses came in. He rolled his eyes slightly at her entry.

"The Konoha woman is here to see you." she announced. The man simply nodded as she stepped aside and the woman that was spoke of came in. Her eyes hesitantly looked around the room before she stepped forward. The red haired woman exited the room closing the door behind her.

The woman bowed slightly. "I have come with news from Konoha, about team Kakashi." The woman's eyes didn't look upon the man as he smirked. The woman had come to him many times to tell him news about Konoha, but it was never anything of much use to him, this was different. His once charcoal black eyes turned red and he looked at her with interest. "Sasuke-sama, would you like for me to cont-"

"Yes, do continue." Sasuke answered her question before she finished to speed the report. The woman hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes as she was told to do every time. Then she gave him her report.

"They are being forced to leave the village under the condition of signing papers saying they know they can never return. Hokage-sama also is giving them passes saying they can't return but also that they are not missing-nin. Therefore they will be able to walk freely around the Fire country till they figure out where else they're wanting to go. They are also aloud to walk freely in allied countries of Konoha, as long as they don't go back to Konoha."

"Hn." Was all he mumbled before standing up. He was getting an idea and he would use them to do it. "Team Kakashi consists of who at the moment?" he ask wondering if it was all of team Kakashi or just two _certain_ people. He'd need to know for any plan to work.

The woman hesitantly continued again. "Team Kakashi consists of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Yamato-Tenzou, They will be leaving Konoha sometime by tomorrow night." she said bowing again signaling she was done. She hated direct eye contact with the Uchiha.

"Hn. Masaru, Kendo." Sasuke raised his voice just enough so that the two could hear him. Both came in not a minute later, bowing down and waiting for there leader to give them orders.

Sasuke had long since abandoned the name Hebi after his brother had died. He had changed their name to Eagle. However now that his alliance of people had increased they decided that Team Eagle was the name for his team and his alliance name was Moon-Okami. Sasuke didn't mind the name the others decided to call their clan, in fact he liked it a lot.

"Team Kakashi will be leaving Konoha. When they do, find a way to bring them here without suspicion or giving away the fact that you are followers of Team Eagle. Also Kakashi must not find out about Moon-Okami till the time is right." he ordered. Then Sasuke signaled them all to leave with a flick of the hand.

"Hai." both men nodded to their leader. Then they were gone along with the woman.

Sasuke smirked and gave a small chuckle something he did often do now. Especially when he was alone. Than he sat back down in his chair, conjuring a plan. Then it slowly stated coming full hand into his mind. He could make this work.

oOo

Kakashi frowned behind his mask as he sat on his couch. Tsunade had came to his apartment, less then an hour ago, asking if he wished her to talk to Naruto. She would ask him to reconsidering their leave. She was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Kakashi hadn't given her his answer yet. His bag was packed and he was ready to leave.

Kakashi sighed he wanted to stay. He liked Konoha and the most people in it. His life had been dedicated to the village and its people for years. Kakashi tensed, "I must do what is best for Konoha, Tsunade-sama." he crossed his arms and his eye closed. Tsunade was not a person who liked to wait as all of Konoha knew. She made a angry noise in her

throat.

"And the best thing for Konoha is for you to stay and protect it." She announced. Kakashi sighed again.

"But, I must also do what is best for my comrades. I will not abandon them." Kakashi looked Tsunade in her anger filled eyes. "Have you asked the others on my team if they wish for you to ask Naruto to reconsider our leave?"

"Yes."

"What did they have to say?"

Tsunade glared at him. "Tenz-," she caught herself. "Yamato and Sai said they would follow their team leaders, your orders." She stated. Kakashi cleared his throat signaling he wanted Sakura's answer as well. Tsunade huffed, she knew that if Kakashi heard what Sakura had said. That his already wavering answer that was leaning on his team would change, and would settle to in her opinion for the worst.

"What did Sakura say?" Kakashi voiced his question. Tsunade looked at her feet as her fist clenched in her lap. By the way Tsunade was acting he could guess what the outcome of Tsunade and Sakura's 'talk' had been therefore he didn't need her to answer.

Kakashi swallowed hard as he stood, his fists clenching and unclenching at the same time. He was going to do what he thought was best for the village and his team like he had said he would. Concluding what his answer would be by going over the information he had. Naruto, no the Hokage wanted them to leave and the Hokage stood for the village. Yamato and Sai would follow him whichever he chose and Sakura… wanted to leave. In his mind all were in favor of them leaving takeout those who would no doubt want them to stay because of their friendships. It was not about what they wanted, it was about what was best. "I want to stay." he voiced. Tsunade smiled up at him.

"That's great I'll go talk with Naruto now." She said getting up. Kakashi lifted his hand signaling her to stay. He groaned.

"However, Team Kakashi will be leaving tomorrow afternoon." he put his hand down. Tsunade's nose wrinkled up.

"Fine then you take your team! Leave then! Don't expect me to see you off when you do." Her voice was hard and cold as were her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek before she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sighed and walked out the door. Earlier Izumo and Kotestsu told him of Ino's little going away party shortly before Tsunade had come and so he decided to go get his mind off things by heading to the Sapphire Lagoon.

oOo

Sakura never got drunk ever, but tonight she had overdone it. She had wanted all of her train of thought to leave, and it had. Sakura jumped up on the bar and Ino watched her best friend with her own drunken glance. Sakura held a large glass of sake in her hand as she glared around the room to find a victim. There were a lot of people she recognized.

Sakura saw a lot of her old teachers and friends. In fact Iruka, her old teacher, at the academy had talked to her.

She spotted him, Genma sat a few stools down from where she was sitting with Ino. She sadistically walked over to him and sat down in front of the drunken man. Sakura was actually sitting on the bar. Sakura was hurt by Naruto's earlier words about not having someone. Well she could always have Genma. If she had been sober she would have never even thought of this. Sakura was beyond her limits with alcohol, Genma noticed as she sat in front of him one leg on either side of him. Genma's partner in crime, Raidou sat next to him and winked in their direction. Yup Raidou Namisahi and Genma Shiranui made a great team. Raidou started to giggle as Sakura leaned in to kiss Genma.

oOo

Kakashi was glad he had come when he did. His eyes landed on the pink hair woman at the bar. His eyes narrowed as he saw Genma and Sakura were both drunker then ever, and KISSING! His anger rising as Genma grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her off the bar and onto his lap. Kakashi quickly forgetting the real reason he had come walked over to where they were sitting.

Genma noticed him first. Apparently not as wasted as Kakashi once thought. Kakashi saw a glimmer of fear flash in the mans face before Genma made an excuse telling Sakura he had to be somewhere and he helped her off his lap getting up and heading to the opposite side of the Lagoon. Raidou glancing at Kakashi also got up and followed is friend.

Kakashi smirked and sat down next to Sakura. She had her face set in a pout. A confused look passed her face as she looked him over a few times before she realized who was sitting next to her.

"K-Kakashi-sensei what are you three doing h-here." she stuttered, pointing at Kakashi three times. Kakashi frowned at the remark.

"I think you've had quite enough sake for one night, Sakura." he stood. "I'll walk you home." he said as he held a hand out to her. Sakura squinted her eyes at his hand before she turned to face away from him.

"On the contrary, I don't think I've had enough. After all I'm still here by myself and can still recognize you people." she pouted again. Kakashi sighed before he retched over and picking her up and placing her over his shoulder. Sakura beat her fist against his back. Lucky for him she wasn't using any of her chakra on him or his back would have broke. A few people including Ino and Genma watched as the copy-ninja carried a angry Sakura from the club.

"Put me down NOW!" Sakura kept screaming and yelling as he carried her down the road. "Kakashi-sensei put me DOWN!" Kakashi seemed to ignore her as he made his way down the rode heading to the apartment district. Finally he stopped in front of a small apartment. Sakura being drunk and curious stopped her struggle to get loose as she tried to turn and see where he had stopped and why. Sakura watched him fumble around couple times in his pocket. Trying to get a good look over his shoulder she slightly sobered a bit as she recognized the apartment wasn't her own. For one thing the door was still there. Sakura's confused frown went unnoticed by the copy ninja as he took out a set of keys and undid the lock on the door.


	6. Chapter 5 Saying GoodBye

**Well it's about time if I say so myself. I have too admit that it shouldn't take this long to update, but I revised the first four chapters and fixed the story so it had a prologue. I think it was worth the wait since I'm adding two new chapters within two weeks =D sorry for the long, very long… wait. So here it is chapter five.**

(I do **not **own any of the Naruto characters or any place in Naruto.)

I do own- Characters: Daichi, Hitomi, Masaru, Kendo, Rin, and Ren.

-Places: "The Sapphire Lagoon", "Marble Moon Crest Caves"

**Chapter 5: Saying Good-Bye**

Sakura stayed quiet as Kakashi carried her into the strange apartment. He sat her down on the couch. "Stay here okay. I'll be back in a second with a glass of water." Kakashi stated as he headed off to what she guessed was the kitchen.

Looking around Sakura could somewhat tell the layout of the apartment, even if her vision was blurry. She tried to stand up, and instantly fell to the floor as her head began to swirl. Sakura groaned at what she could only guess was a major migraine was beginning to form. Turning on the floor to face the couch she laid her head against the arm of the sofa. It smelled like pine trees, she noted before falling unconscious.

Kakashi came back into his living room to find her on the floor head leaning against the couch. He sighed, putting the glass of cold liquid on his coffee table. He stood next to her for what seemed like a long time, before scooping down and picking up her limp body. Sakura didn't so much as grumble as he carried her to his bed room. Pulling back the blanket on his bed, Kakashi sat her down gently onto the bed. He walked across the room to his closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a large T-shit Gai had got him for Christmas one year. Kakashi then walked back over to where Sakura lay asleep.

'Well, better do this fast.' Kakashi thought to himself. His heart started to race at the thought. 'She needs to be in more comfortable clothing.' he reminded himself as he began to pull her shirt off. Sakura grumbled as he did this causing him to glance at her face. He couldn't help but smirk under his mask at the face she was making. It looked as though she had just ate something bitter and was discussed at its taste. Kakashi had just pulled the shirt over her head when, Sakura's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. Kakashi stood up in alarm her shirt dangling from his hand. Sakura looked quickly around the room not even glancing at Kakashi or her shirt twice.

Kakashi couldn't even protest the fact that it wasn't what it looked like before Sakura hopped out of the bed and raced to his bathroom. Kakashi tilted his head in confusion at the site. "Sakura, are you okay? You should really come back and lay down." He couldn't imagine why she had took off to the bathroom so fast till he heard the sounds. Kakashi cringed at the sound but quickly found himself headed to the bathroom.

Sakura felt like crap as she emptied her stomach into the once clean toilet. She thought she had heard someone come in. She couldn't bring herself to move or look up as she felt the nausea hit her like a brick. She was beginning to wonder why she was so sick, then she remembered the going away party Ino had set up. Cursing herself for being a fool and getting totally wasted she continued to heave into the ceramic bowl. Feeling as if she were going to pass out she heard water running next to her.

Kakashi had a cold washrag in his gloved hand. He wiped off her for head and face. Then he rinsed the rag. Sakura looked into the toilet. Feeling as if she would get sick again from the smell and look of the nasty substance in the bowl she leaned up and flushed the contents. She tensed as she felt a cool substance on the back of her neck. She glanced behind her to see Kakashi squatted down holding the washrag to the back of her neck.

"Sorry about this Kakashi-sensei." she groaned. He began to rub her back with his free hand. She sighed softly and leaned into him. Kakashi suddenly remembered that she didn't have a shirt on. He glanced down without thinking, looking at her bra. It was black and had pink trimming. Kakashi smirked he liked her taste. He slowly stood up helping her stand as well.

"Don't worry about it. Lets just get you to bed so you can rest." he said helping her back to the other room. Suddenly it dawned on Sakura that her shirt was missing. She noticed it at the end of the bed. Pulling away from Kakashi she cover her assets with her arms.

"I'm sorry, I know your trying to help but why is my shirt over there and not on me?" She asked blushing. She had never been around him without a shirt on. Even when they were at the beach one time with Naruto, she was clothed completely.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well you see," he walked over and picked up the T-shirt and pants showing them to her. "I was only trying to get you into more suitable clothes." He laid them at the foot of the bed.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Sensei." she blushed harder. 'Get a hold of yourself girl. Kakashi-sensei was only trying to be nice and help you.' She told her self as she walked over to the bed and picked the clothes up. She examined the T-shirt… "What is that?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

Kakashi gave a small nervous giggle and scratched the back of his neck. "It was a gift from Gai." he tried to brush it off.

"Kakashi that's really creepy…" she glanced at it again. The shirt was big, it could probably fit both her and Kakashi. It was also green, and in the center was a picture. "… Why did he give you something like this?" the picture was of Gai on the beach, laying on his gigantic turtle.

The shirt read on the front, right above the picture, 'I'm enjoying my vacation, but I miss you.' and on the back it said, 'This is so you can pretend to be here with me.'

Sakura tried not to giggle her ass off at the strange shirt. Kakashi sighed. "I'm glad your feeling better." He pointed out.

Sakura nodded, "Well, I am a medic ninja. I've been sending healing chakra through my body to help with the hangover I'm going to have." Kakashi nodded his understanding.

"I'm going to go back out to the living room. You better rest, we have a long day tomorrow." Kakashi remembered what had to happen tomorrow. He glanced over at his files on the dresser. He grabbed them and headed out of the room. Sakura watched him leave the room and close the door behind him. She laughed at the shirt once again and put it on, then she pulled her skirt off and put the sweats on.

She was about to hop into bed when she remembered they were at Kakashi's. She mentally hit herself, it had to be because of the sake that she couldn't remember things very well at the moment. She looked around the bed room, his bed room. It was small and pretty plan looking. She noticed the picture of the old Team Seven. She looked at it for a long time, thinking about their past again. She decided that she should probably go out and tell Kakashi she was done changing.

Sakura opened the door and walked into the living room. "Kakashi, I'm done." she stated as she walked into the room. Looking at the couch she noticed a clump of green and grey laying asleep on the long sofa. She smiled at his slight snoring. Then she walked back into his room, laid down on the bed and fell straight to sleep. That night for some reason she dreamt of wolves, cookies, and a bunch of strangers.

oOo

Kakashi woke up to a loud crash. He jumped up and fell onto the floor smacking his head hard as he hit. "Ouch…" he sat up grabbing his head. 'Why am I in the living room?' there was a scream from the kitchen, "Sakura!" and he rushed in. He stood blank faced as he watched Sakura. She had made breakfast and dropped a pan. Kakashi rushed to help her.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." She said wiping up what was flower. Sakura had been making pancakes. After they had both cleaned the mess up to the best of their abilities, Kakashi sat down at the table. She brought him a plate with a big fluffy pancake and a bottle of syrup. He sighed and began to eat. Sakura sat across from him and began to eat as well. They smiled at each other and ate in silence.

After they were done eating Kakashi went into his living room and brought his files back with him. "I need help filling this out." he stated as Sakura began washing dishes. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at the papers.

"It's simple all you have to do is fill out your information." Sakura said it as if she'd been doing it for years, and she had for the hospital. Kakashi nodded and stared at the papers as though they were the most terrifying things he'd ever seen. Sakura frowned. "You could have told me you wanted to stay…"

Kakashi looked up at her slowly. "I don't want to stay." He said bluntly. The look she was giving him was telling him that she didn't believe him. He ignored the look and began to fill out the paper work. Sakura watched him with a sad look on her face. She knew it must have been hard for him to fill out those papers. Kakashi had been known as a great ninja even when he was a Genin. To have to leave the village like this, so suddenly, it must have been taking a lot of courage to even consider leaving. She sighed at his frustration at the papers, as he marked then erased and marked over and over again. She tried to busy herself with the dishes.

oOo

The wind blow from outside the cave. It felt nice to get out and enjoy the fresh air. The grass was green and the sky was blue, unlike the gray interior of their underground hideout. A flash of orange rushed through the trees giggling and laughing.

"Isn't this so much fun, Kendo?" The big muscled man asked his partner. He was so excited to be outside and in the open. Kendo on the other hand was not as enthusiastic. He didn't answer the question instead he chose to stay silent. Masaru however was use to the silence and continued to do as he wished. The two of them were headed to Konoha. They were to bring Team Kakashi to Sasuke. That was their mission and they always succeeded no matter what. "Yippie! This is so much fun!" the more buff of the two said.

Masaru was a body builder, he like to lift weights and exercise. Masaru's long orange hair was beautiful and gave him a soft appearance. To complement his hair he had golden eyes and had one of his ears pierced with a small gold ring.

Kendo on the other hand was almost the complete opposite. He had silver hair that hung to his shoulders and light blue eyes. Kendo was short, and had a slender body. He had this look on his face that just said he didn't care about anything. He also wears a necklace with a claw at the end.

"Masaru, I presume that you know where we're going?" Kendo ask jumping from tree to tree.

"Not a clue," Masaru smiled as they continued there little jumping fest.

Kendo sighed and wrinkled his nose up at the other man. "Then I suggest that you stay behind me, so you don't get lost." Kendo jumped quickly in front of Masaru. "Because, I do know where we're going." Kendo rolled his eyes at the younger man behind him.

Masaru made a pout face and whimpered. "But, I want to stand in the front." he begged. "Please, Kendo?" and the yes-no fight had begun.

oOo

Kakashi and Sakura were outside the Hokage Tower with their papers. Sai and Yamato hadn't arrived yet. They were suppose to be there at 12:00pm sharp to turn their papers in with Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto was probably already waiting. It was about 1:15pm and Sakura was getting impatient.

"Where are they?" She hissed. "They should have been her an hour and fifteen minutes ago." She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot. Kakashi just watched he get angrier by the minute, not caring if other people noticed him staring at her in a weird way. The way he was looking at her was not the way you look at you friend, but the way that you look when you know you want them as something more. He couldn't help it, to him she looked so… cute when she was upset.

Time passed by slowly as they waited for their friends to arrive. Sakura sat down on a bench. Kakashi soon joined her. "I wonder what's taking them so long." Kakashi said to no one. "Maybe they needed some time to say good-bye to their friends and homes." He sighed, that reminded him he needed to go to the memorial of KIA ninja. Kakashi wanted to say his own good-byes to his father and Obito.

Sakura turned to him suddenly remembering the necklace. She pulled it out of her pouch. "Here, Sensei." she held it out to him. Kakashi stared at the heirloom, but he didn't reach out to grab it. In fact Kakashi didn't even move. "It belongs to you." She said it hesitantly. "It should stay in your family." she was tempted to put it on him when he still didn't move. Sakura's frustration was beginning to grow as the Copy-cat ninja next to her continued to stay where he was. Kakashi looked away.

"Sakura, I don't have a family." He didn't look at her. "I don't have any use for that necklace. That's why I gave it to you, I thought you would enjoy it more than I would." He finally looked up and grinned under his mask. "After all it's not really my style." he scratched the back of his head.

"If your sure." Sakura looked at the pink gem and diamonds before slowly putting it on. Sai and Yamato came walking up right at that moment.

"Sorry, we're really late." Yamato said. He had this cheesy grin on his face and a nervousness about him. Yamato mirrored Kakashi's scratching of the head for a moment, before Sai patted his shoulder. "We were so tired from the party Ino threw that we didn't get our paperwork done in time." he said hesitantly. Sakura nodded knowing how that felt. She was still tired to and they had just finished Kakashi's and ran to her house to pick up Sakura's, before running to the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi also nodded, but he gave Yamato a curious look. Kakashi hadn't seen Yamato at the party. On his way to The Sapphire Lagoon Kakashi had walked past Sai's house and saw Yamato and Sai sitting in front of a television watching what appeared to be a soap opera. They didn't look like they were headed to the party. Yamato flinched at Kakashi's curious look and gave a quick giggle.

"Lets hurry and get this over with." Sai casually said walking up to the doors. Team Seven walked into the Hokage tower. On their way up to the top floor they bumped into a lot of people they knew. Lee and Ten Ten were both standing together outside a meeting room. Lee walked up to them.

"Good morning, my fellow ninja." He smiled at them. "Hello Sakura, what a pleasant surprise to see you." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the boy. Then out of nowhere He was on the ground face first. Ten Ten had come up and kicked him to the floor. "Ouch…" he stated in a daze.

"Lee, you said you wouldn't flirt while we are on this mission." Ten Ten yelled at him. Sakura giggled.

"So where's your husband?" Sakura asked, with a big smile.

"Neji? He's up top talking to the Hokage." Ten Ten ground out. "It's an odd mission I heard." Sakura looked at the other woman questioning. "Neji said he couldn't tell me exactly what mission he was being sent on. All he said was it's complicated and he's in a four man cell for this mission." Ten Ten looked at the team in front of her. "I also heard what happened. It's the talk of the town."

"What is?" Lee ask standing up. Ten Ten frowned at him. "Oh, yes I've heard about this event as well." Lee looked at them also. "Is it true that your all leaving us?" she frowned. "I told Gai-sensei that it was probably a rumor." Kakashi stepped forward. Thinking of how to answer the boy.

"Well, I guess you could say we are leaving. I mean were not coming back." he watched the two shinobi in front of him. There was a loud screech from behind them. They all turned to look. It was Choji and Shino they were both staring at the group in front of them.

"Your leaving?!" Choji exclaimed. "I don't understand, Ino said that it wasn't true. She said that the going away party was really just something random." He walked up to them, Shino behind him.

"I see, so my information was correct." Shino fixed his sunglasses. "I was told that if it wasn't just a rumor, that Iruka and Kurenai want you to meet them at the memorial stone at noon, Kakashi." Shino stated, then became silent. Kakashi didn't respond, after this he was going there anyway.

"Why are you all here?" Sakura questioned changing the subject. "I don't think I've ever seen all of us here at the same time."

"Ino is being sent on a S rank mission with a four man cell. I heard Shikamaru is the squad leader." Choji then looked at Shino, who then nodded. "I guess Kiba is in the squad to." He grabbed a bag of potatoes out of his shirt and began eating. "It's a weird team combination if you ask me. Sai tilted his head in agreement.

"Well I'm very sorry but we have to turn in our papers before noon." Yamato held his out. "We don't have much time, we're running late as it is."

"Who's fault is that?!" Sakura held her fist to him. Yamato blushed.

"I will miss you, Sakura." Lee said becoming very sad. He reached out and hugged her. He made his point clear when he began to cry. Sakura hugged him back, patting his back to comfort him.

"I'll miss you to, Lee." She said begin to cry along with him. She couldn't lie, She would miss Konoha. Sakura had lived here her whole life, and had so many memories where in this village. The fact that the four of them could never come back was hard to swallow now that it finally sunk in. All the people she cherished were in this village. She would never be able to forget them. The idea of leaving the village was fine and dandy with her till now. Sakura was actually really scared of leaving the most important place to her and all it's people.

Ten Ten also came up and hugged her. They all took turns saying there good-byes to each other. The little hallway was filled with sadness. Other people walking by gave them strange looks but the emotional ninjas didn't mind. It was time to leave. The eight of them went on their separate ways, and Team Seven went up the last fight of stairs. The Hokages office was right up ahead. As they approached they heard yelling. The four of them quickly rushed up the stairs and knocked on the Hokages door.

The yelling stopped. Naruto's laughing could be heard through the door. "Come on in! Your going to LOVE this." he said inviting them in. Kakashi slowly opened the door allowing the others to walk in before him. As they entered the room they noticed the four man cell in front of them. Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji were all sitting around a table. The table that team seven had seen pulled out a lot. It was the table they used for planning their missions for bringing Sasuke back.

Sakura's pulse raced and her anger soared as she noticed that not only was is the same table. It was the same files. Naruto had already replaced them with this new team, and they weren't even out of the village yet.


	7. Chapter 6 To Where Again?

WOOT how is it so far? Please let me know if I should continue this story or not. If it continues, this story is suppose to get up to around 25-30 chapters. I was just wanting to know if you liked the story enough for me to keep the chapters going up that high. Also, it maybe a while for the next update sorry. Anyways R&R =D

**(I do not **own any of the Naruto characters or any place in Naruto.)

I do own- Characters: Daichi, Hitomi, Masaru, Kendo, Rin, and Ren.

-Places: "The Sapphire Lagoon", "Marble Moon Crest Caves"

**Chapter 6: To Where Again?**

Naruto laughed from his desk. He was leaning on it the same as he had the day before. "I told you, that you'd love this." Naruto stated in a very rude tone. Sakura glared at the young Hokage. Then Sakura turned to Ino.

"Ino, did you know that you would be getting this mission, when we left?" Sakura asked timidly. Ino looked immediately to the floor. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew that Naruto would need a new team." Ino shot at her friend. "I didn't think that I would be chose for it though." Ino looked a little flustered. "I need the income of a good S rank mission. If I take this offer then I'll get income all the time for the mission, and not just once for completion." Ino balled her fists. "I need the money the flower shop isn't enough to support me and Choji."

Sakura felt pain shoot up her body. It wasn't the fact that Ino was taking the mission up. It was the reason.

Sakura knew more then anyone that the four people on this team didn't care about Sasuke. They had given up on Sasuke along time ago.

They just needed a good mission. They needed better pay. Sakura had hated getting all the money from this particular mission. It was easy pay but for what? It was for nothing and all she could think about was trying to save Sasuke, at first. After a while it seemed as if she could just live off the income from the S rank mission, and she had. Although, it felt as if she had been using Sasuke. Most of the money that she received from the mission was still in her bank account and that's were it would stay.

Sakura didn't like it when people used each other for selfish reasons. She walked up to the Hokage, the one person she thought knew her the most. Sakura glanced back at Ino one last time, before turning around and setting her paper packet with her information all wrote on it, down on the desk. Naruto chanced a glance at her want-to-be lover. Kakashi locked eyes with his Hokage. Walking up behind Sakura, Kakashi stood right behind her and pulled out his papers. As his arm went over her shoulder, Sakura blushed. His papers dropped onto of hers. Sakura was startled when Kakashi rested his hand on her shoulder.

The room watched in silence as Sai and Yamato sat their papers on the desk. Naruto's face became emotionless. "Now get out."

Kakashi let go of Sakura's shoulder and turned to leave. "Lets go guys." Kakashi looked at the ninja team that was taking their place. "Take care." he waved before leaving the room. Shikamaru nodded his head and looked back at Naruto, while Kiba and Akamaru walked to the back of the office and looked out the window. Kiba was just confused as to why Naruto would make them leave. Neji on the other hand closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to be involved in it all.

Ino was staring at Sakura. The members of Team Kakashi were walking out of the office. With out so much as thinking, Ino stood up. "Sakura! Look at me!" She yelled. "Don't you leave me without saying good-bye!" When Sakura did turn around to look at Ino, she gave a true genuine smile to her best friend and rival. Without so much as a good-bye Sakura followed her team into the hallway and closed the door. However before the door closed, Ino saw her mouth the words 'I'll miss you.' Sinking back into her seat next to Shikamaru, Ino began to sob.

Naruto leaned off his desk and picked up the packets. "We'll continue now." He stated to the four man cell in front of him. The Hokage smirked as he put the papers in his desk.

oOo

Team Kakashi walked our of the tower. "Well, I should go get my pack." Yamato announced. Sai nodded his agreement. "We'll meet you at the main gate in thirty minutes." A puff of smoke and leaves took the place of where he and Sai had been standing.

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "I should get my stuff to." she told him. Kakashi was staring off into space.

"I have to meet up with some people first." he said recalling that he had to meet up with Gai and the others. "I'll meet you at the gate." with that he poofed, leaving a cloud of smoke and leaves behind him.

Sakura suddenly felt alone, as she looked down the busiest road in Konoha, the shopping district. She decided to walk home, taking in the village as if it were her first time there.

oOo

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial and waited for his companions to show up. He looked down at the stone in front of him. Looking at the names 'Sakumo Hatake' and 'Obito Uchiha' over and over. Kakashi decided to look at the names of his teacher, Minato, and the 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi. Kakashi's once emotionless face also turned to Asuma Sarutobi, He frowned. Asuma had became one of his friends over the years. It seemed like he was just talking with all of them. This was the last time Kakashi would be able to stand at this monument like this. He couldn't help but feel at a loss of what to do next. So, Kakashi decided to pray for their forgiveness till Gai and the others arrived.

oOo

Sakura had walked around the shopping district about three times. Each time she would have flashbacks of when she was with Naruto and Sasuke as genin. However she had avoided one shop all three times. The Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sakura read the sign slowly as if it were foreign to her. She finally stopped in front of the window and looked in through the glass. A few people were in the green house like shop, browsing through the flowers. Sakura's attention flickered to a shimmer of pink in the windows reflection. She looked down to she that she was still wearing the necklace Kakashi had gave her. She looked at her reflection slowly. It really was nice. A shadow of a reflection came up behind her. She gave a small sigh and turned around to find Genma and Raidou.

"Hi, Blossom." Genma spoke in a emotionless tone. Raidou waved.

"Hello guys." She greeted them back. There was a moment of silence before Genma stepped up and hugged her. Raidou stood where he was watching them.

"You should write…" Raidou said blushing. Sakura and Genma looked at him in confusion. "…Letters. I think you should write to us." he stated more firmly that time. Genma released Sakura from the hug and stepped back.

"That's a great idea. I'll write to you as well, Blossom." Genma said smiling. Sakura nodded in agreement. "Oh, you might want to hurry. I heard you were meeting your team at the gate soon." Sakura looked back through the window of the flower shop. She had a little less then ten minutes to run home and get her stuff. Sakura said her good-byes and hugged both of them. "Take this with you." Genma took the senbon from his mouth, wiped it off and handed it to her.

"Are you sure Genma?" Sakura asked with a sad look in her eyes. He nodded and kissed her briefly before waving her off.

"Your gonna be late." he gave her a half hearted smile. Sakura waved and yelled good bye again as she ran down the street, and turned a corner out of his sight.

Raidou looked at Genma. "If you really like her, why are you just letting her leave?"

"It would have never worked out. It never works out with anybody, Raidou." Genma said looking at his partner, with a big sigh. Raidou just looked at him with a curious look. " The reason why is simple. I could never stop looking at other woman, here or there, you know like all the other chicks at the bars." Genma said mater-of-fact like.

"Why's that?" Raidou asked as they began making their way down the street again.

"Because, I can't commit to a relationship like that." Genma laughed.

"What are you talking about? Your so confusing." Raidou scratched his head. "What kinda relationship?"

Genma smirked up at him. "You really want to know?" Raidou nodded. "It has to do with the ladies." Genma gave him a cheeky grin that Raidou returned with a 'what the hell are you talking about' look. Genma sighed "Truthfully, it would never work because, well." He took one last glance at his partner before stating the big fact. "I'm gay, dude."

oOo

Sakura, Sai and Yamato all waited with their packs at the main gate. Kakashi was late, but no one said anything. The group was quiet as they waited the extra fifteen minutes for the copycat ninja to show up. When Kakashi finally did show up, he already had his pack and was ready to leave.

"Kakashi, We'll follow you." Yamato stated quietly. "Where ever you lead, so where are we off to?"

Kakashi looked at his team. "We'll decided later. Top priority is to get out of the Fire Country. The moment we leave the village, Naruto will have ANBU follow us." the three of them nodded in agreement. "For now lets head to Suna."

"Off to the Sand Village it is." Sakura cheered, trying to sound happy. "Come on guys." She poked Sai in the head before running off. Sai ran off after her. Even though Sai's face was emotionless the fact that they could run around free like this now was a point. He gave the realist smile that he could as he cased after his friend. Yamato and Kakashi on their heels.

oOo

"Kendo, I'm hungry." Masaru whined. "How much farther is this place?" he was getting annoying. Kendo had his eyes closed. They had decided to walk, which was part of the problem. They had also mask their chakra so that they appeared as common travelers. The complaining would also help them with pulling the whole, average person gig. "Kendoooo." Masaru groaned. "Please, can we stop and eat?"

"You big fool! If we stop now we may miss them." he resisted the urge to smack his partner over the head. "Sasuke said, that they would more then likely head toward the Sand Village."

"B-but, that's a long way from here." Masaru made a sobbing noise. Kendo did smack him then.

"Listen here, we are almost half way there and it hasn't even been a full three days. We've camped twice and stopped for food more then I can count." he brushed some of his long silver hair out of his face. "If we want to catch them before they cross the border then we need to hurry."

"Then why not use our chakra to get there faster?" Masaru said trying to sound smart.

"The Leaf Village will probably have ANBU following them, so we have to look like commoners or just random travelers." Kendo sighed at his partners stupidity.

"Oh man, but I'm still hungry." Masaru winced as Kendo flared his chakra and kicking his partner in his back and sending Masaru flying into a nearby tree. "Ouch, I thought you said no chakra."

oOo

"Naruto, you should watch you anger." A low voice gave a growl of a laugh. "It's not healthy for you to become obsessed with this idea."

"Shut up! Nobody asked you…" Naruto was sitting in his office. The room was shut off, the windows draped with heavy black curtains. The room would have been pitch black, but there was an red orange glow tinting the room. The Nine tailed fox's chakra was leaking out of Naruto and the head of the monster was facing him. They often chatted like that now. It was a lot less weird then talking through their minds.

"So, what are you going to do now?" The Kyuubi asked with a low growl. "You should free me." he suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto hissed at the beast.

"You seem to be fine on your own. So I don't see why you don't free me. It's obvious that I'm not needed anymore." It growled coming up with an excuse.

"No, your wrong. I need you if I want this plan to work." Naruto then concentrated on pushing the chakra back into his body. The fox growled in protest and made comments about how the plan would fail, and that he was making a mistake before he was sealed back within his confinement.

Naruto had an angry face as he thought about his plan failing. "It will work. My plan will not fail."

oOo

The room was plan, stone walls and stone floors. Their base was a cave after all. The room was farley quiet besides the small chatting going on about a certain team seven. The inhibitors of the room sat around a large round table made for about twenty people.

"So, why do you think Naruto got rid of his old team?" Suigetsu asked loudly. he was sitting in the dinning hall with the rest of Team Eagle and or rather what there was of Sasuke's alliance. Moon-Okami was a small group. The whole alliance consisted of nine people, six of which were in the room with him. Karin and Juugo both shook their heads signaling that they hadn't a clue to his question.

Hitomi, a quiet blonde, sat onto of the table. She was seated a little ways down from them and looked to be in her early thirties. Hitomi's eyes were green and she wore a lavender kimono. Her hair was curly and done up in pigtails. She was busy watching the two twins on the floor. A headband with the symbol of the Village hidden in the clouds scratched out, it was hanging around her waist.

Ren, one of the twins on the floor, decided that the question was worth her time. Ren stood up and sat down at the table. The twin girls were both twenty-five and they both had pink eyes. Rin had ice blue hair and wore a short, black dress, with pink long sleeves and high heeled, black boots. A headband with the symbol of the Village hidden in the mist was scratched out, and tied around her neck.

While her sister Ren had bright pink hair that matched her eyes. Ren wore a black tank top and black jeans. However unlike Rin, Ren had a headband with the Village hidden among the stones headband, the symbol scratched out of course, was tied around her right leg. Ren was sitting across from Juugo, now ready to join the conversation. Rin and Hitomi both stayed where they were and listened.

"What do you think?" Suigetsu asked her.

"I think that maybe the Hokage thought they became useless." She said folding her arms across her chest. It was needles to say that she was not gifted. Her chest was almost flat. flatter then Karin's, however Rin was a bit larger in the department, and you could compare her to Hinata if you really wanted to. Hitomi beat all the girls in the room with her chest rivaling Tsunade's. Which is why when Suigetsu started laughing at her they all knew why. "What's so funny, Suigetsu!"

"Nothing, It's just cute how you cross your arms like that to make yourself look bigger." He giggled. "You trying to impress someone?"

"Shut up!" she yelled drawing chakra in to her fist. A pink aura flowed around her fists and she was tempted to hit him, before they all became silent with the opening of the dinning room door.

"I have a plan I'd like to share with you all." Everyone froze as Sasuke walked in and sat at the far end of the table next to Hitomi and Rin. Sasuke had a sinister smile on his face. "A plan that will not fail." They all began to show a little excitement. Smiling and giving smirks of their own they all crowded around their leader like a pack of wolves. Rin and Hitomi staying where they were of course. "We're all going to have to have to perform to the best of our abilities for this to work. I trust there will be no mistakes." he tried to encourage them, though he was use to talking with them briefly at times.

'As long as we get Sakura here, this plan will not fail.' He thought evilly to himself, As he began to explain his plan to the members of Moon-Okami. Each moment getting closer to the start of his plan.


End file.
